Cold Shower
by SoWrites
Summary: Sasuke, newly redeemed, isn't allowed to let Naruto out of his sights in case Madara decides to pop up. Naruto can't go anywhere by himself...not even in the shower. SasuNaru/NaruSasu. No Lemon : Hints of fluff.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto...obviously. Sasuke and Naruto would already be a couple if I did. XP Also, I was thinking about a shower that has a large shower head right above the shower stall. It's like it's raining when you shower in those, so they'd both get wet without having to move around stupidly.

Cold Shower

"When Kakashi told me that I had to keep you in my sight at all times, I doubt he meant we had to shower together, dobe!"

Sasuke, freshly redeemed, had his back turned to the blond dolt he promised to protect. Though he hides behind the fact that it's an order from Kakashi, he wants to protect Naruto from Madara and Danzo. He wouldn't let Naruto out of his sight even if he was blind, but why should he make Naruto think he's eager to shower with him? If their relationship wasn't already blurry and undefinable, it would be once they're in such close proximity while in vulnerable states. They hadn't been apart for almost three years; there is no way that nothing awkward will happen.

"Teme, it's not like I'm forcing you or anything! Madara's powers just don't make sense, and I won't put popping in while I'm showering above him!" Naruto wouldn't look at Sasuke, even if the bastard was facing away from him. He blushes when he thinks of how his body reacted to thoughts of showering with Sasuke. He chalked it up to being happy to be so close to Sasuke after his long, painful absence.

"Okay, fine. You have a point," Sasuke finally conceded. "But only on one condition."

"What?" Naruto whined, but he would deny that he did.

"We keep the lights off." Sasuke turned around and pushed the shower-room door open. Naruto followed dazedly, his face already on fire. The fire grew into an inferno as he watched Sasuke slide his easily-removable shirt off and place it on a small shelf. Naruto 's eyes drank in the milky expanse of Sasuke's lithe back as it curled over to turn the knob for the hot water. As that sight was taken in fully, his eyes moved on to see more of the boy he had cried over so many times. His gaze started high, taking in Sasuke's glistening locks, then travelled down, down, down, past his broad shoulders and strong shoulder blades, over the dip of his lower back, and then they involuntarily locked into place on the firm curve of his- No, look away! What are you doing!?

"Alright. Lights out," Sasuke flicked the light switch off, then proceeded to take the rest of his clothing off. He listened intently to Naruto's clothes rustle as they fell down to the linoleum floor.

"I'm getting in the shower now, Sasuke." Naruto said tentatively, his feet splashing on the shower floor.

"Hn..." Sasuke nodded, and then rolled his eyes at himself since he couldn't be seen nodding.

"You're going to have to be a little more vocal than that if you want the lights off!" Naruto scoffed.

"Are you saying that you'd prefer to have the lights on, dobe?" Sasuke teased lightly, entering the shower also. He paid very close attention to Naruto's scent and chakra to make sure that they didn't touch, even in a shower barely big enough for one person. Since he was paying close attention, he could sense Naruto tensing as soon as he came...closer, that is.

"What are you trying to say, Sasuke-teme?" Naruto couldn't get enough fake malice in his voice, so he just came off as bothered and embarassed, which was half true.

"Heh. I know you missed me, usuratonkachi, but I didn't know you cared about me in that way," he chuckled mockingly, but the hot water felt cold on his blushing skin.

"Oi!" Naruto yelped, "What the hell are you saying? Because if you're saying what I think you're saying, you've really changed! And I'm not sure if it's a positive way or not, but it's definitely weird."

"How have I changed, hm?" Sasuke pressed. Something in him was taking over, some persona that liked hearing Naruto's breath hitch whenever their naked skin brushed together by accident. The same persona that made him half-hug him at their first reunion.

"You're...almost perverted. But that's really weird to say, because that would suggest that you're being a pervert towards me, and that's stupid, right?" Naruto chuckled nervously.

"No," Sasuke replied simply, starting to wash his hair. His response was followed by silence, but Naruto never handled silence well. Something was boiling in him, and he's not one to hold it in.

"I did miss you, Sasuke," Naruto began, and his eyes tried to look for where Sasuke's eyes would be. "Things are going to be a lot different than before you left. I mean, we used to pretend that we hated each other, and my pride refused to let me tell you just how much I wanted to be like you. It's not like it would have helped anyway, I didn't understand you at all. But now, I'm not going to waste my time with you by pretending that I hate you, as if anybody would believe that bullshit after all I did to get you back. I-" Naruto took a deep breath, "I understand you as much as anybody possibly could without being you. And I'm so happy that you're back!" Naruto could feel himself tear up, and his throat constricted around his next words. "This is really frustrating. I'm probably gonna start babbling! I can't fucking seem to say what I want to say because I have no clue what it is! I just know that there's one way to sum this all up. Damn it..."

Naruto rubbed his forehead and his face, desperately wishing that he didn't just spew his entire heart all over his best friend. His naked best friend. His naked, extremely attractive best friend. His best friend with whom he shared a bond that would have to be pried from his dead fingers before he would even consider letting go. His best friend that he fought to have by his side again. His best friend that he was now kissing. His best friend whose mouth his tongue was now exploring. His best friend who broke the kiss just to say something that made him shiver as it melted away his frustrations.

"You love me, usuratonkachi. And some part of me knew that for a while. We're just both really stupid..."

"Ha!" Naruto backed away, his mind screaming. What the hell am I doing? He can't...there's no way! Now he's going to hate being around me. No! Please, no! God damn it, just...

"Damn...you really have done the impossible, Naruto. You made someone as fucked up as me be able to feel something as normal as love. Though I don't know how normal it is to confess to your best friend- who's another male, no less- while we're showering together."

"I don't think anybody could be sane while being around you, let alone while you're n-" he cut himself off.

"Naked?" Sasuke's lust-deepened whisper was accented by a finger tracing around Naruto's tight abs. He took the responding shiver as a go-ahead.

Naruto felt hot breath on his neck before water-wet lips lightly grazed his skin. His hands reached out like they did so many times in his Chasing Sasuke dreams, but this time they came in contact with slick skin. His fingers latched on so tightly that Sasuke hissed. Naruto's body reacted to the sound before his mind did, his thoughts being clouded by a new burst of ecstasy; Sasuke was here and reacting, and he was real this time.

Their fingers ripped through each other's hair, and their teeth clashed, but all that mattered was that they were connected by the arduous dance of their tongues. A moan tore through Sasuke's throat as Naruto eagerly sucked at his sensitive appendage*. All of the heat in their bodies was now focusing on a central part of their anatomy...until the hot water ran out and icy water drenched the boys. Naruto screamed, stumbling out of the shower. He couldn't find his towel, so he groped around the wall to find the light switch. Sasuke had also run out the the shower, cursing as he hit his hip against the pedestal sink.

When the light turned on, Naruto's eyes wasted no time in zooming in on a part of Sasuke that he only recently became acquainted with. Sasuke was doing the same, and it wasn't his gaze that was hardening. After clearing his throat, Naruto kissed Sasuke's ear before whispering to him,

"Maybe we should go back in, ne? We both need a cold shower."

Owari~


End file.
